


Unfinished Works

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: 57B20, Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dream Smp, Dubious Consent, Immortal Tommy, Immortality, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Tommyinnit, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Techno, Rape but the kind that ain’t painful, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I’m kinda bored of this fandom but I have a lot of unfinished works so figured why not post themThese are like reallyyyy rough drafts tho
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit/All
Comments: 42
Kudos: 528
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Alpha Techno/Omega Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Set as though Dream SMP is the real world. So still in Minecraft.
> 
> All my works are tagged 57B20
> 
> Edit: You are free to use any of these ideas/text as your own and change them how you please, I’d love to read them!

“Tommy.”

The solemn tone had Tommy looking up from where he was bent over his book. Upon seeing the intruder, he srunched his nose. 

“Techno.” He replied draftily, though a bit confused. Tommy was at the age where his relationship with his family was shaky at best. It had been years since him and his older brother had gotten along, their many fights (Tommy shouting profanity and Techno monotoning back insults) the only conversations they had, not to mention the last time the other stepped foot in his room. 

“What do you want?” He asked bluntly. His words sounded rude, but they were remarkably subdued for the rambunctious, troublesome teenage that Tommy was. 

Maybe Tommy was in a good mood today. 

The man standing in the doorway—teen really, Techno was only 17 this year—didn’t look up at his question as he leaned heavily against the door. Techno seemed to be struggling to stand upright, as his grip was deathly white. 

Tommy frowned. 

He didn’t like Techno. Their views clashed more often than not—Techno being an anarchist, and Tommy definitely not anarchist and extremely vocal about his point of views. However, that didn’t mean they weren’t brothers, no matter how much they didn’t get along, and Tommy didn’t exactly want his family to be unwell.

That was why, when Techno looked like he would fall over at any minute, Tommy couldn’t help the tingle of worry in his stomach. He set the book down and moved to stand, a concerned question on his tongue—and then Techno looked up.

Tommy’s stomach dropped.

Techno’s face was normal, it was normal even as beads of sweat dripped down his face. Everything was normal, everything but the glowing, dilated red eyes that seemed to quiver when they landed on Tommy. 

Tommy knew the look—they had spent a whole semester studying it in health class, Tommy even had to sit through one awkward class where the explained exactly _why_ they got that way before he was dragged off with the rest of the omegas and cautioned on the dangers of it.

Of course, Tommy was fourteen at the time, and didn’t regally take it seriously.

But still, he remembered. And as he grew older, he became more aware and learned to take precautions. He had been so careful, made sure he was never alone, made sure he was always on pills, making sure to make himself scarce whenever the boy’s in his school flushed red and their eyes became hazy. 

Tommy never thought he would see that look on his brothers face, though. 

... The look of an alpha in a rut. 

Tommy’s eyes darted to the corner of his room where he knew his window was. It was barely for a split second, but it was enough for Techno to start moving before Tommy even ran. 

Tommy, for all his bravo, was keenly aware of just how much his brothers were stronger than him. It never bothered him that much—Tommy was egotistical but he wasn’t superficial and he knew no matter how much they fought his brothers would never hurt him—until now. 

Tommy crashed into Techno’s chest with an embarrassing squeak, stumbling back slightly, throttling his escape. He would never admit to the sound that came out of his mouth when two firm hands gripped him by his shoulders and pulled him forward.

Tommy, against his better judgement, glanced up at Techno’s face. Those vibrant, predatory eyes stared down at him, intense and heated, and Tommy knew exactly why Techno had come to his room. 

Still, despite knowing he couldn’t escape—not from Techno and especially not like this—that didn’t stop him from _trying_. This was his older brother was crying outloud, Tommy couldn’t just let this happen — Techno wasn’t even in his right mind.

But Tommy was outclassed in every way: speed, strength, gender. So, without much thought put into it, Tommy raised his foot and kicked the other man where the sun didn’t shine. 

Tommy gave an apologetic wince when the hands on him abruptly fell away, and Techno gave a wheezed grunt, falling to his knees. He felt a little sorry, being a man himself, even as he bolted toward the door.

It was okay, he consoled himself, Tommy would lock the door, and leave Techno alone to his...business, and in the morning, his older brother wouldn’t remember any of it (and therefore wouldn’t get on Tommy’s case for crushing his future children) and Tommy would forget all about this incident of his brother trying to assault him and life would go on. 

Of course, he didn’t account for Techno to regain his bearing so quickly, or for him to be so fast—and especially not for the door to slam shut in front of him, a large hand pinning it closed from above him. 

There was a beat of silence and Tommy could feel the searing hot breath puffing on his neck. 

Tommy stared at the door, a feeling of dread swelling inside him. He gulped and slowly looked up at the man above him. The alpha glowered down at him. 

“Uh...” Tommy started, a sheepish expression on his face, only to cut off when Techno’s other hand spun him around and slammed his shoulder back against the door. Tommy grunted in pain, but it was swallowed by a fierce pair of lips crashing against his own. Tommy made a sound that was a mix between shock and horror—and then there was a rough tongue forcing it’s way past his lips, a knee pressing between his legs, a hand caressing up his side, and Tommy panicked, biting down hard. 

(Techno is a lot taller and a lot bigger than Tommy, and he has to bend down a lot to kiss him, his large form completely caging Tommy’s small form in.)

Techno immediately pulled away with a hiss, and Tommy caught a glimpse of a bloody tongue slipping back into his mouth. 

He feels an echo of guilt as he watched a few drops of blood drip down the older man’s chin. But that guilt disappears when his eyes meet Techno’s and those piercing red eyes glare at him with a mixture of rage and lust. 

Tommy barely has time to swallow before he’s yanked away from the door and dragged toward the bed. There’s a moment where Tommy freezes, staring at the bed before the realization of what’s going to happen hits him. 

He immediately started struggling, yanking against the hand wrapped around his arm with all his might. He even put all of his weight into leaning away, but it was useless. Techno’s grip on Tommy didn’t even budge. 

Techno was Techno, not to mention an alpha, and his strength far surpassed Tommy’s.

“Techno, please... you’re not in your right mind! You don’t know what you’re doing—!“ Tommy tried to reason with the other man as he stumbled along, only held up by Techno’s bruising hand..

Techno didn’t seem to hear him, or rather, ignored his pleading. 

Tommy inhaled sharply, giving a pained grunt as he was dragged up by his arm and thrown on his bed. The sheets swallowed his small form, engulfing him in fluffy white, but instead of the usual relief he felt at the feeling, this time he only felt dread. 

“Techno, please, I know it’s painful but you can’t do this!!” He shouted anxiously as the other man climbed on top of him, the bed sinking with his weight. Tommy inched backward, a nervous hand attempting to push Techno’s chest away.

Techno growled at his movement, lips pulling back to reveal sharp, pearly white fangs and Tommy beatily realized that Techno’s rationally was completely gone. Sure, he knew that an Alpha in a rut was no more rational than a mad dog — but somehow, Tommy futilely believed that somewhere in there was the controlled, impassive brother he knew. 

Seeing him snark and growl while heavy hands forced Tommy’s body flat against the bed made him realize that such a thing was impossible.

Techno was never a person who took pride in his status as an Alpha. Sure, he bragged about a lot of things: his fighting skills, his intelligence, hell, he even bragged about his farming skills in that same annoying, monotone voice of his. But no matter how many times they fought, clashed, and hated each other, Techno never used the fact that he was an Alpha and Tommy was not to his advantage. 

Tommy has never even heard him growl. 

.... until now.

The sound was shocking— it was low and gravelly, sending shivers down Tommy’s spine and snaking it’s way into his ears. It made his body tremble, striking a cord within him that had never been struck before.

Tommy felt his body freeze in place, becoming complacent and limp. No wonder his brother never growled, Tommy thought slightly frantic.

Techno let out a pleased rumble, satisfied with Tommy’s sudden stillness—and Tommy tried to ignore the pleased tremble in his heart—this was his _brother_ , for crying out loud, why were his instincts reacting!? 

A warm hand snaked it’s way into his pants and rubbed against his underwear. Techno’s hand palmed at his bulge, rubbing heavy circle. Tommy let a startled gasp and immediately tried to move away, twisting and turning as his hand tried to pull Techno’s away.

All the while, the fact that this was happening with his _brother_ and shouldn’t feel _good_ was etched into his mind.

Eventually, Techno got annoyed with his persistent squirming and held Tommy’s hip down with his other hand, pinning it down as he continued his fondling. Tommy tried to move away but the hand on his hips wouldn’t budge. 

Two intense red eyes flickered up to his face. “Stay.” Techno said lowly. 

Normally, any threats Techno made were lost on Tommy, defiant as he was, but this time, for some reason his body stilled immediately. Techno hummed, pleased with his obedience. His reward was a scorching hot hand wrapping his dick.

Tommy gasped. 

“Techno—“ he made to protest but he was silenced by a mouth crashing into his while Techno’s warm hand pumped up and down. Tommy’s legs kicked and squirmed as best they could around Techno’s arm but it did nothing to stop the other man. Tommy felt like he was drowning, tears coming to his eyes as a sloppy mouth attacked him on one end and an unrelenting hand attacked him down there.

When Techno finally pulled away, Tommy greedily inhaled and coughed. Lightheaded and dazed, he almost didn’t notice when his pants were pulled down around his ankles. He did, however, notice when he his lower half felt distinctively more breezy. 

For the first time, Tommy finally realized the severity of the situation. His brother— _Techno_ was was rutting, his brother was rutting and he was about to fuck Tommy through it. 

Tommy let out a wheezed, panicked noise, and lashed out at Techno, kicking him the chin. Pulled into the false sense of security by Tommy’s previous compliance, Techno didn’t expect his sudden kick. Tommy felt briefly elated but it was quickly destroyed when a quick hand reached out and pinned his stomach to the bed before he could roll away. 

No matter what he did or how hard he fought, Techno recovered immediately. Tommy was starting to realize how screwed he was.

Literally.

This time, he didn’t even bother pleading, or trying to ration with the other; Techno’s sanity was as gone as Tommy’s virginity was about to be. 

Tommy cringed, freezing when he felt something warm and wet brushed against his hole. It moved around for a moment, running along his balls and up his dick, and Tommy realizes with a beat that it’s Techno’s tongue.

He doesn’t know why the fact sends a burst of electricity up his spine.

Tommy stifled a noise he doesn’t know what to make of, shifting and squirming his hips even as they are held with tight hands, his legs clenching closed around Techno’s head. 

It does little to deter the other male: he licks and laps at Tommy like it’s the latest trend. It feels strange, unfamiliar. 

This shouldn’t be happening right now. 

He shouldn’t be hard right now. 

  
And then Techno pounds him into oblivion and they live happily ever after the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see I kinda got bored toward the ending


	2. Techno/Tommy

Tommy whimpered as he was shoved to the floor by a bruising hand. He stared fearfully up at the man above him. "Techno, wait I can explain―" he said hastily, but he fell silent when a blade kissed his neck.

"What are you doing in my house, Tommy?" Techno growled, voice low and dangerous. The blade on Tommy's throat pressed slightly into his skin as a dash of bright red ran down his neck.

"Uh, well you see, it's a long story." Tommy laughed nervously and willed himself not to look at the blade on his neck. Techno stared down at him motionlessly. He seemed to come to a decision. For a tense, brief moment, Tommy was afraid he might kill him, but Techno pulled away. The blade at his neck disappeared and so did the weight on top of him.

Tommy breathed a sigh of a relief under his breath as he scrambled to get up off the floor. "Didn't anybody teach you not to shove swords at peoples necks?" He muttered, rubbing a hand against the cut. Techno glared at him and Tommy flinched, remembering the situation he was in. "Uhh, I mean―"

"Who told you about this place?" Techno interrupted before Tommy could babble off another excuse. Tommy was slightly offended that Techno didn't think he could find it on his own. It didn't matter that Techno thought right, it was the principle!

Tommy's inner spirit immediately was quelled, however, when he saw the terrifying expression on Techno's face. He shrunk back and rethought his decision. Telling Techno off could wait for another day....

"Well. Uh." Tommy fiddled nervously with the hem of his sleeves. He wondered if telling Techno was worse, or if not telling Techno was. Eventually, he said in an uncharacteristically meek tone: "Dream told me."

Techno stared at him for a moment, before lowering his sword. Tommy perked up when an exasperated sigh fell from his lips. "Of course," Techno muttered. He seemed annoyed, but resigned.

Which was good for Tommy because that meant he wasn't in danger of being killed anymore!

"Anyway, Techno, I'll be going―"

Tommy was stopped by a sword swinging dangerously close to his neck and resting pointedly on his jugular.

A single drop of blood ran down his neck.

Tommy gulped.

Techno stared at him flatly.

"Drop the stuff, first."

Tommy flinched and laughed sheepishly. He wasted no time emptying all the things hidden in his inventory, knowing better than to pretend after getting caught.

Techno watched on, wholly unimpressed. When the last item fell out of Tommy's inventory, Techno's expression had changed from unimpressed to annoyed. There was a big heap of items on the floor.

Tommy scratched his head and avoided the other man's glare. "Anyway, I'll be going..." Tommy quickly moved toward the door, not wanting to stay in the other man's presence after being caught stealing, but was immediately throttled.

"Holy shit!" Tommy cursed when a sword nearly took his head off. He stared ludicrously at the blade imbedded in the wall. If Tommy hadn't stopped quick enough, it would have taken his head clean off. "Hasn't anybody told you not to throw your things!? I could of died!"

Techno at least had the gall to look slightly guilty. But in the end, he was Techno and he was rarely apologetic. The minute flash of an expression was the most Tommy would get out of him. "You can't go." Techno frowned as he reached to pull the sword out of the wall.

Tommy frowned too. "Why not?"

"There's a blizzard." Techno said.

Tommy looked dubiously out the window, where the weather was perfectly fine, and clearly not a blizzard. He raised an eyebrow.

Techno coughed and looked away. "You just can't." Tommy was about to tell him that nobody can stop Tommy from doing what he wants, when Techno added. "Dream will be mad."

Tommy instantly swallowed his words, looking nervously at the door. "Will he? Did he say something to you?"

Unseen by Tommy, Techno's expression became slightly dark. "... Yeah, he said he was looking for you. He seemed very angry."

Tommy didn't know why Dream would be angry. It was him who told Tommy to go find Techno's home in the first place! ... Well, he hadn't explicitly told Tommy that... but it was implied! But Dream... Dream didn't really imply things.... not that Dream needed a reason to be mad...

... but Dream being mad meant Tommy getting hurt.

Tommy's hands trembled at his side and Techno's eyes instantly flew to them.

He scrunched his eyebrows and looked purposefully at the wall. "... Do you want to stay the night?"

Tommy instantly whipped around to face him, eyes lighting up.

"Can I?!" His blue eyes practically sparkled, his whole body quivering faintly in excitement.

Techno was slightly taken aback by the way his heart fluttered at the sight. His mouth moved for a moment, unsure of what to say before he lamely muttered, "... Yeah."

"Yes!" Tommy shouted, pumping his fist up in the air. Without any prompting, Tommy ran into the interior of the house.

Techno watched him go before sighing and resheathing his sword. He was about to follow when he seemed to think of something.

He's hesitated for a moment, staring at coat rack in the hallway.

_'You could have killed me!'_

Techno frowned. Reluctantly, he untied his sword from his waist band and placed against the wall. After making sure it wouldn't tip, he followed Tommy inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t supposed to be wholesome.


	3. Immortal Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There would come a time, where the trees would wilt around him and everybody would die. Where earth would turn to dust and ash and there would be nothing left but darkness.
> 
> A time when Tommy would be alone.
> 
> Ie the one where Tommy is an immortal god.

Tommy realizes it when he is seven. He has always felt it, truly, felt it in his bones and his blood but never really believed it until then—a zombie bites off half his arm and then pushes him off a cliff.

Tommy remembers falling, remembers despair, fear. Remembers the agony in his arm, remembers the desperation of wanting to see his family one last time.

  
He remembers not wanting to die.

(If he could ever go back, he would laugh at his nativity)

  
When he wakes up, he's at the bottom of the ravine without a single scratch on him and two arms perfectly intact. 

Tommy goes home that night and buries himself in his father's arms and does not say a word.

Somehow, somehow, deep inside, Tommy already knows. He knows.

He tucks his face in Phil's neck and pretends there's not a pit of terribleness in his stomach.

Tommy knows. He feels it, a certainty in his bones, an absolute confidence in the truths he's never heard spoken but somehow knows—he knows.

There will come a time where everything fades around him, where earth will turn to dust and ash and everything will disappear.

Everything but Tommy.

The second time he confirms it—confirms what he already knows—he is twelve. He's twelve and bold and cocky in the way only a child can be—he wanders off from his brother's protective gaze and runs head first into a skeleton.

When he wakes up, the arrow in his chest is gone and all that remains of the wound is a blood stained t-shirt.  
  


Tommy rips the shirt off, throws it away, and returns to his brother like nothing happened.

The truth is not something he’s ready to confront. 

The third time, he is thirteen. He stumbles a little to hard, bangs his head and wakes up perfectly fine.

Fourteen, he runs into a creeper while playing in the woods. He’s not the same after.

He dies twice in his fifteenth year—once to a rapid wolf and the other to a zombie that rips him limb from limb. Tommy does not sleep for weeks.

By age sixteen, Tommy is very exhausted and also very immortal.

There's a cynical smile on his face when he thinks of how things might have been like if he wasn't immortal.

Dead, certainly.

Tommy is sixteen and he is immortal, but he doesn't yet know loss or grief or death, and so immortality is still a side note to his teenage life.

And then Wilbur goes to war.

Tommy tries to stop him—he really does. There is an instinctive, terrible dread inside him and Tommy knows he has to stop him—knows war is a terrible, cruel monster that his brother should never touch in the entirety of his life even though he doesn't quite know _why._

He doesn't succeed.

Tommy is immortal. Tommy is a being above everything, he is the wind in the sky, the water in the ravine, the grass under their feet—he is everything and nothing all at once and Dream is nothing but a spec to him.

But Tommy is human.

He is human, and so terribly weak with frail bones and a skinny body, a teenage kid to his brother who knows not the storm that is buried beneath is bones, and at sixteen Tommy is not strong enough.

He cannot stop Wilbur.

So Tommy goes with.

He follows Wilbur to war, despite the terribleness in his gut, goes to war and fights with a ferocity and aggression that does not know fear of death. Because what's it matter if _Tommy_ dies? He will come back, he always does. But Wilbur—Wilbur _won't_. And that is enough.

Surprisingly, maybe, for Tommy never expected anything _good_ to come of war—he makes friends, creates bonds forged through blood and suffering, comes to know things _precious_ to him, _people_ that are precious to him. 

It only fuels his resolve. 

Tommy is greedy. He wants everything he cares about to come out alive and well and for that he will suffer an entirety.

He blocks every strike, every blow, keeps his eyes peeled for any threat and _eliminates_ that threat with nobody the wiser.

Tommy takes full advantage of his immortality. He doesn't need sleep. He's human, he is, he is flesh and bones and _weakness_ , but he doesn't sleep.

Why would he when dying is faster than sleeping?

And if Tommy shakes and trembles and pukes with everytime, the terrible feeling of death and revival raping through his body—it's better than his friends dying, his brother dying, his people _dying_.

At least Tommy can come back.

=============

They win, somehow, against Dream who's army is bigger, who is a better fighter, who has more resources and weapons, who is superior to them in every way.

They win and even though they suffered betrayal and defeat, everybody is alive and it is an amazing thing.

Tommy could cry in relief, but Tommy doesn't cry so instead he smiled and rejoices.

Nobody has died.

He's so happy.

(If someone were to ask—and no one will because the only people that know Tommy's secret _are dead_ —how many times Tommy died during the war, how many lives he lost, how many lives he _took._ Well, he couldn't answer, because not even he knows)

=======

He fails, in the end, of course he does. He doesn't know why the feeling is so terribly familiar but it is.

Not that it matters.

Nothing matters because Tubbo is dead.

Tubbo is dead.

_Tubbo is dead._

Sweet, sweet Tubbo. Tubbo his friend. Tubbo, who smiled at him, who loved bees and and and—

_**Tubbo is dead.** _

That night, Tommy curls into his pillow and screams—screams until his vocal cords tear, until his throat is bloodied and broken, until he can barely make a sound over the blood in his throat—

There are no tears.

Tommy thinks he hates himself for it.

He thinks he might be a monster for it.

(Tubbo is **DEAD** —Tubbo is **dead** **dead dead** and he cannot spare a single tear for it— _why_ why _WHY_ —

By the time morning comes, Tommy's death count has risen by a hundred and it doesn't help at all.

========

They hold an election.

Tommy doesn't know why they hold an election, but they do.

Tommy doesn't care about it, honestly. Tubbo is dead—still dead, he doesn't come back like Tommy—but Wilbur seems to care and so he pretends to too.

He doesn't know how Wilbur can walk around acting like nothing happened. Like Tubbo's death changed nothing. But then isn't Tommy the same? Isn’t he the same, pretending nothing happened, pretending he is _alright_ and _sane_ and **_whole_** _and—_

He helps Wilbur, he helps him campaign, helps him make posters and write speeches and sometimes he goes out at night and fights mobs until his body is torn to shreds, until his skin is ripped from his bones, and he can feel nothing but agonizing pain.

It helps him take his mind off Tubbo.

His death count continues to rise.

=======

Jschlatt wins—Jschlatt who is not quite human, who's eyes speak of cruelty and ruthlessness, who’s smile curves too much to be genuine, who's breath smells of death and despair.

Tommy looks into his eyes and thinks they aren't that different.

Jschlatt's first decree is to exile Wilbur and him. 

Tommy feels like ripping him apart.  
  


Exile them from the country they created, from the country they fought for, from the country Tubbo _DIED FOR—_

Tommy feels like slitting his throat and watching the blood drain from his body.

He feels like—he feels like tearing him to shreds, this insignificant _mortal_ who **dares** to challenge him and what is _his_ —

And then Tommy’s mind comes back to him and he's left horrified.

He doesn't resist when Wilbur takes his hand and flees.

Maybe if he's away from here—away from Jschlatt, it's better that way.

The feeling remains and Tommy does his best not to dwell on it.

=========

Wilbur wants to blow up L'manberg. It's an absurd plan, absolutely ludicrous and wholly unlike his sweet, gentle brother.

Tommy looks into Wilbur's eyes and sees only madness, but deep deep inside, he sees sorrow.

Tommy wonders why it's familiar.

==========

Still, Tommy is opposed to the idea. Of course he is, you can't just go around killing people—not to mention their friends are there.

(Tommy doesn't wonder on why only one of those reasons matter)

But Wilbur doesn't see it. Wilbur is too far gone. Not his being, his _mind_. And Tommy is realizing that Eret's betrayal and Tubbo's death might have effected him a little more than he thought. It made sense, Eret and Wilbur were close, and then Fundy betrayed him too and _Tubbo_ —Tommy doesn't follow the train of thought.

It makes sense. Tommy is used to death and suffering, is used to a thousand cracks running through his mind and still pretending to be okay—but Wilbur, Wilbur is _human_ , more human than Tommy will ever be and his cracks show.

Still, Tommy refuses.

"You can do whatever you want, Wilbur. But you can't do that."

Wilbur glares at him with eyes that holds no recognition—no familiarity—and Tommy tries not to let it sting.

He fails.

The pain in his heart is so great he has to resist the urge to tear it out—anything to make it stop.

But Tommy doesn't budge. His heart wavers but his resolve is strong.

"Fine," Wilbur snarls, low and hateful. "Fine."

He leaves, and Tommy lets him go. Watches as his back fades into the horizon and thinks in the morning he'll be back—Wilbur always is.

They're brothers.

He never should have let him go.

=============

Tommy doesn't see Wilbur again. He doesn't come back in the morning, like Tommy expected, or the next or the next after that. 

Tommy's anxiety flops and flips in his stomach, it curls around his throat until he can't breath and chokes the life out of him until nothing is left but terrible horrible dread.

Tommy has come to hate the feeling.

It's only been a few days, but it's a few days too much and maybe Wilbur is fine. Maybe he's sulking away somewhere safe and unharmed and definitely not plotting to blow up L'manberg—but Tommy can't wait. He can't wait, not anymore, not when he knows loss and death like his own hand, knows it so deeply it hurts.

Not when Wilbur is all Tommy has left.

Tommy searches and searches for days. When his body gets too tired to carry on, when his feet slow and his mind aches Tommy takes a knife and slits his throat.

He wakes up an hour later and continues. On and on. Hours and hours. Again and again. Persistent and resilient, obsessive and insane.

_Wilbur is all he has left._

Tommy finds him.

Tommy finds him and Wilbur is _alive_ and well and it is an amazing feeling.

Tommy freely allows the rush of relief and joy at the sight of him. However, it instantly disappears when his eyes land on the man standing next to his brother.

(idk about the part from now on, i dont rlly like it)

Tommy **hates** Dream.

He _hates_ Dream more than he hates his immortality. He hates Dream more than he hates Eret or Fundy—he hates Dream so much he thinks he could die. And sometimes he does.

_Tommy hates Dream because Dream is the reason Tubbo **died**. _

The pure amount of rage that boils under his skin at the sight of the man is almost enough for Tommy to draw his sword and lunge at him.

But he doesn't. Because Wilbur's standing there. Wilbur's standing next to Dream.

Wilbur's standing next to him and _not doing anything._

Tommy feels his heart tear—feels his chest ache and scream and he wonders why it hurts so much.

Of course, he doesn't wonder for long. Tonmy is—Tommy is power and fire and everything combined, force and strength rattling behind skin and bone. But Tommy is human and weak and no match for Dream.

He wakes up on the cold ground of the same cave he met Dream and Wilbur in.

Dread fills his stomach.

Tommy really hates the feeling.

=======

The next time Tommy sees Wilbur—the next time—the—

He's dead.

Not Tommy—no, Tommy died and he died but he came back and back and back—

Wilbur is dead.

Wilbur won't come back.

Wilbur is dead.

Wilbur is dead by their father's hand.

Tommy breaks.

===============

Their father takes Tommy home.

Their father who killed Wilbur.

Wilbur WilburWilburWilburIS—

Tommy drowns.

========

Wilbur's death is not like Tubbo's death. Wilbur's death is fire and ash upon his skin, a burn and an ache that he cannot put out. It burns his insides—burns his skin burns his heart and his lungs and everything Tommy _is_.

Tubbo's death broke him.

Wilbur's death destroys him.

=======

Tommy is a man.

Tommy is human.

Tommy is—

The world crumbles around him—falls apart piece by piece until he stands in darkness.

Tommy is—

His mind explodes—crackling and sparkling into pain worse than any death he's ever had, but Tommy doesn't scream—

_Tommy is—_

The veil falls away. The wall crumbles. His mind breaks, thins—

**_Tommy is—_ **

"Tommy..!"

Tommy's eyes snap open to his father's worried face. His skin is pale and his eyes are tinted red, the grip on his arm too bruising to pass at normality.

His father gives a weary, relieved smile when he sees Tommy looking at him.

Tommy smiles back.

"Dad."

The smile falls from Phil's face, but Tommy doesn't notice, doesn't notice when the look in Phil's eyes change from relief to horror and the hand on him tightens remarkably.

But Tommy is already standing and Phil is not strong enough to hold him now. Nothing is strong enough to hold him. Tommy doesn't shake off his father's hand but it falls away anyways.

"Tommy...?"

Tommy smiles. "Yes dad?"

"Your.... your eyes..."

Tommy blinks.

"Ah." He laughs. He laughs, and walks away, and his dad doesn't call after him. Not this time. Not anymore.

Tommy isn't his son anymore.

Maybe, maybe, Tommy hears him call his name, but it is faint in his ears and disappears all the same because there is nothing in this world that matters to him anyway.

Nothing.

As he walks, his body shifts. His bones break. His skin cracks. His body bends and shifts—giving way to something _MORE_ —until suddenly, he's not human.

No.

Tommy was never human.

Tommy laughs. He laughs and laughs.

The place where his heart hurts crumbles.

The emotions he once agonized over disappear.

There is nothing left of the person called "Tommy"

He leaves.

_(And if sometimes there's an ache where his heart would have been or tears in his eyes even though gods don't cry, he doesn't linger on it._

_The person called Tommy is gone._

_he broke and broke and broke until there was nothing left._

_And by morning, there is nothing left of the person called Dream either)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I touched this one up a little bit cause I liked the concept, but as you can see it lacks depth or any real meat to the story and is pretty messy. 
> 
> Maybe I’ll make this into an actual fic one day.


	4. Techno x Tommy | A House In The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade finds Tommy in his house. 
> 
> Basically the first time Tommy stumbles upon Techno’s house.

"What the heck," Tommy muttered, staring at the chest contents in awe. "Technoblade's fucking loaded." The chest was stock full of items he wouldn't even dream of. There were stacks of gold and diamonds, even a few casual pieces of nether rite.

Staring at such valuable items, Tommy couldn’t help but glance around quickly, fearful that it might be a trap set up by Dream. It felt almost too good to be true. It had to be too good to be true.

If Dream found out he stole, the punishment wouldn't be light―not to mention what Technoblade would do if he found out. With such powerful figures looming over his shoulders, Tommy didn't dare to even consider it.

But... surely it would be okay if he had just held some of it? He stared at the enderpearls in a bit of a dazed fashion. It wasn’t like enderpearls were particularly valuable, but it had been so long since he was able to touch more than wood and iron ― especially since Dream insisted on burning all of his stuff on a daily basis. Tommy just wanted to know what it felt like to... touch something again.

Something that Dream wouldn't, couldn't burn.

Tommy swallowed and his hand reached out, almost on it's own, into the chest below. It was fine, he reasoned, Technoblade... Technoblade shouldn't be back for a long while.... Dream said so.

Dream was always right.

Tommy's hands closed around the pearls and his hesitation disappeared. He brought the pearls up to his face to marvel at, rubbing it with fascination.

"Ah, such good quality. What the heck, why are they so silky?" Tommy didn't even know enderpearls had different qualities! Yet Techno’s enderpearls felt amazing in his hand. Maybe it was because he hadn’t touched them in a while? Tommy mused.

However his marvelling turned to horror when the distinct sound of a door handle jangling came from behind him. Tommy whipped around, his wide and fearful. His first thought is Dream ― that Dream followed him here and was just waiting to catch him in the act and punish him. Tommy’s mind screams for him to drop the enderpearls and close the chest, but his body is rooted in place.

He can’t move.

The quiet creek of the door opening is impossibly loud in the silent house as Tommy watches, frozen.

A sleek black boot steps through the door, which is quickly followed by it’s owner. Tommy swallows. Tommy doesn’t know rather he is relieved at the sight or even more terrified.

Technoblade steps into the house, his face relaxed and causal until his piercing red eyes land on Tommy.

"...."

"...."

Tommy's hands tremble for a brief moment before he's moving. "Uhhhh―" He says, quickly dropping the enderpearls in his hands and shuffling back. "It's not what it looks like!"

Techno stared at Tommy, his face revealing nothing. For a brief, suffocating moment, Tommy felt like he was under the gaze of a tiger. Techno's oppressive presence narrowed his perception until the only thing Tommy could see was him. Every breath, twitch, and movement Techno made was firmly rooted into his mind ― it was like suddenly being met with a predator, sending his mind into hyper focus.

And then Techno sighed and the spell was broken.

Techno stepped fully into the house and set his bag down. From the size of it, he must've just returned from a journey. It was clear why Dream said he wouldn’t be here, but he was. Right now. And Tommy was caught snooping through his things.

He swallowed deeply.

Tommy didn't know why, but seeing Techno inside the house made him feel incomparably small. The house was cozy and quiet, the ceiling hanging low and the hallway very narrow. Standing in it, Techno seemed like a giant, his head barely a few inches away from the ceiling.

Compared to Tommy, who was kneeling on the floor, the difference was quite intimidating, not to mention the proximity. Once he was inside, the door behind Techno slowly creaked closed with a click. Tommy didn't know why the sound made him flinch.

Techno didn't say anything as he took his cloak off and hung it on the wall. Once he was done, he glanced at Tommy. Tommy most definitely did not flinch.

"How did you get here, Tommy?" Techno said quietly. It was unlike anything Tommy expected: he expected anger, hatred, bloodthirst, basically any bad reaction there was. Techno was always very vocal in his displeasure, never one to be quiet and still when something he didn't like happened. Tommy didn't expect quiet disapproval. It made him feel strangely vulnerable. Tommy swallowed and looked down at his hands, unwilling to meet this abnormal Techno's eyes.

"Dream led me here." Tommy said, the words coming out weirdly meek. He played with the hem of his sleeve, trying to will away his nerves.

He could feel Techno's gaze on him, heavy, thoughtful, and considering, before it suddenly disappeared.

"I see."

Tommy stiffened when he heard footsteps approach him. He kept his head bowed, fingers trembling slightly where they held his sleeve. He would never admit to the intense fear he felt at that moment.

Techno was not someone who was known for being merciful, after all. If he was like Dream, then something like digging through his belongings was sure to earn a harsh punishment. But at least Dream was familiar, at least Tommy knew what to expect; with Techno there was none of what and it scared him deeply.

As those footsteps came closer, Tommy shut his eyes and prepared himself for a blow, praying that whatever Techno did, it would be quick.

It never came.

The footsteps past him, a slight breeze ruffling his hair.

Tommy opened his eyes in surprise. He was hesitant to turn around, but after some debating, he figured it couldn’t get any worse. 

Techno wasn't paying any attention to Tommy, and instead was kneeling on the floor of his kitchen as he rummaged through a cabinet. He seemed intent in looking for something, his lips turned down in a frown and his forehead slightly creased. Tommy knew the instant Techno found it, even before he pulled it out, because his face suddenly eased and his shoulders relaxed.

For some reason, Tommy relaxed with him.

When Techno pulled back to reveal what he was looking so hard for, Tommy felt slightly surprised. In Techno’s hand were two glistening bottles of red liquid.

_Wine_.

Tommy's mind supplied quietly. He wasn't old enough to drink, of course, but he knew what it was. It was one of the rarest luxuries in all of Dreamland, (and the most expensive) not even Dream himself could causally possess it. To see it now and here of all places, it was such an unexpected thing that Tommy felt slightly thrown off.

He knew Techno was a collector of rare things. He loved commodities and enjoyed a wealth far greater than anybody could fathom but to think he even possessed wine, it was... Tommy froze in his thoughts when Techno looked directly at him, their eyes meeting.

Tommy wasn’t really sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the thoughtful expression on Techno’s face before the man looked away.

Techno stood, holding a bottle in each hand and walked toward the other entry way. Tommy never went further then Techno's hallway, so he was ignorant of the other interior. For a brief moment, he was afraid Techno was going to walk away without a word, leaving Tommy to sit awkwardly in the hallway. He was relieved, though hesitant, when the older man glanced back and tilted his chin slightly in a 'come' gesture.

Tommy stood up a little too fast for his shaky knees, nearly landing himself face first into the ground before he caught himself. Tommy flushed in embarrassment, glancing up to see if Techno saw, but thankfully the man had already disappeared into the doorway. Tommy quickly followed after him.

If he took too long, there was a possibility that Techno would become angry. Dream was always angry when Tommy was slow to follow commands - or resistant. Tommy had learned quickly to just... not be.

Tommy hurried after him, but when he got to the doorway and looked inside, he paused.

Technoblade lived in a snow biome, a land where the ground was always frozen and the lakes iced. Summer in a snow biome was sometimes colder than winter in a grass biome, so it was only natural that Techno had a fireplace but... Tommy watched as Techno grabbed a few logs and tossed them into the fire. The flames sprung alive around the wood, consuming it, burning it, destroying it. Techno watched quietly, the flickering flames dancing across his skin and causing his eyes to glow slightly with the heat. The scene was... strangely serene, slow... human. Tommy shivered and looked away. It felt like something he shouldn't see.

Techno's strange behaviour didn't stop there. He was quiet and thoughtful as he stared into the fireplace, but when his red eyes met Tommy's, they seemed to penetrate his soul. Tommy gulped and Techno's piercing eyes followed the movement in his throat.

Tommy didn’t know why he suddenly felt vulnerable. He had to resist the urge to cover his throat.

"Have you ever had a drink, Tommy?" Techno asked. The words seemed almost like an afterthought as Techno stared at him, eyes intense even as his posture was lax.

Tommy shook his head and decided against mentioning that wine was a rare luxury that most people could never dream of touching. It was near impossible for Tommy to try drinking, even if he had wanted to.

"Hmmm." Techno hummed, staring at Tommy long enough for him to start shifting in discomfort―this was Techno's terrority, Techno's house, Techno's space and Tommy would never feel comfortable here. It was like stepping into a lion's den and standing before a predator.

It was to Tommy's relief when Techno finally looked away and stood up, walking over to sit on the couch. 

After settling down, Techno lazily popped open one of the bottles and took a sip, glancing at Tommy. "Do you mind?" He questioned. Tommy assumed he meant the drinking, so he shook his head, and Techno gave a satisfied nod, returning to his drink.

The small cabin fell into silence. Tommy stood awkwardly in the doorway of the living room, watching as Techno drank slowly from the bottle of red liquid. Occasionally, the man would look out the window, appearing deep in thought.

As time passed Tommy grew tired of standing. After some hesitance, he decided that if Techno wasn't going to kick him out or punish him, then Tommy wouldn't be shy (Techno's weird mood aside). Tommy shoved all his nerves down (whatever would happen would happen) and walked past Techno to sit on the chair closest to the fireplace. Techno peered a lazy eye open to glance at him before closing it and tipping the bottle up again.

Tommy clenched his pants in his fists and stared intently at the fireplace. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. Techno was scary, yes, but he was never somebody Tommy was fidgety around - fearful, yes, loud and annoying, yes, but not this level of anxiousness. It felt like... it felt like being around Dream when he was in one of his moods, but then, it also felt nothing like it. There was an... edge to it that there wasn’t with Dream.

After a while of staring into the fireplace, Tommy couldn't help but glance over at the other man, his curiosity overcoming him. The sight that met him made his mouth dry. There was a quiet pink flush slowly spreading across Techno's cheeks as his lips absently touched the bottle. Despite this, his eyes were calm and lucid and his expression remained unchanged. If not for his skins betrayal, Tommy wouldn't have known anything was amiss.

It was strangely fascinating.

Tommy couldn't help but continue to sneak glances over at the other man. Although Tommy didn't idolize Techno, Techno was always... an untouchable force, someone who could never be reached, never be hurt, never be defeated. At times, he didn't feel human - more like a myth, a legend even though he was very much real.

To see this more human side of him.... Tommy felt slightly mesmerized.

Without warning, those piercing red eyes met his and Tommy jolted, freezing. Techno was mid-sip, but instead of finishing, he slowly pulled the bottle away from his lips. A drizzle of red wine ran down his chin, a sharp contrast against his pale skin. A swift tongue flickered out to catch it before retreating back behind equally red lips. All the while, Techno never looked away from Tommy. 

Tommy swallowed deeply. For an unknown reason, his body suddenly felt very hot.

"Do you want some?" Techno asked.

Tommy's whole body shivered when Techno's raspy, deep voice washed over his ears, his mind going blank. 

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"The wine." Techno murmured, holding up the bottle in his hand with a raised eyebrow. The look was one of 'what else could it be?'

Tommy flushed. "Um," he hesitated, unsure. "I'm... I'm underage."

Techno snorted, shifting in his seat. "I know."

"Then―" Tommy started.

"So, do you want some or not?" Techno interrupted. Tommy blinked. His eyes darted toward the nearly drunken bottle, then toward Techno's face, trying to decipher whether he was serious. Tommy wasn't sure what he expected - Techno wasn't the type to make jokes, and definitely not about things like this. Tommy stared at the red liquid slushing gently around in the bottle. It looked unfairly alluring...

He... he shouldn't.

If Dream found out... If Dream...

Dream wouldn't approve. Tommy knew, even without asking, that Dream definitely wouldn't approve. Tommy didn't even want to think about what kind of reaction he would have, he knew it would be nothing good.

Even though Tommy knew he should refuse, knew he should deny Techno, he hesitated. When... when would he ever get this opportunity again? Wine was a rare commodity - even rarer than nether rite and ten times more expensive. It was not a luxury many people had. And it wasn't a luxury Tommy would ever have again.

If he... if he didn't try it now, who was to say Tommy ever would in his lifetime?

It was quite literally a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Tommy swallowed.

But Dream... even faced with such temptation, the fear of Dream's displeasure haunted him.

... In the end, he couldn't.

Tommy opened his mouth to refuse, his heart feeling heavy, when suddenly, in clear view of Tommy, Techno smirked. Tommy felt a surge of indignity rush through him as he met Techno's mocking eyes.

Somehow, even without ever vocalizing it, Tommy knew exactly what he was thinking.

Tommy flushed, this time in anger. He narrowed his eyes and glowered, and this time, the words on his tongue were not those of refusal. "Sure." He said with gritted teeth. Tommy abruptly stood up and walked over to Techno. The older man watched him, the same annoying smirk still on his face.

Tommy glared and snatched the bottle from Techno's hand. He wasn't just some slave to Dream's will, since when did Dream dictate his actions? Tommy purposely ignored the voice inside him screaming to stop, that he shouldn't, that there was a good reason he listened to Dream. All of it disappeared under Techno's mocking look. Tommy tipped the bottle back and chugged two big gulps, eyes still glaring challengingly at Techno.

And then he immediately choked.

Tommy dropped the bottle, hands reaching up to clutch at his throat as he hacked and coughed. Unshed tears swelled in his eyes.

What the heck?

Tommy clutched his throat in pain.

What was that!?

The liquid mightve look soft and clear, but it was actually very dry and strong. Tommy was under the impression that because it was highly sought after, there must be a good reason, but turns out people were just masochists!

It was absolutely horrible. Tommy didn't understand why anybody would ever _want_ to drink it, must less pay the extraordinary amount it was worth.

An amused chuckle entered his ears and Tommy glared at the culprit, still clutching his throat. Techno watched him from his spot on the couch, an amused twitch in his lips. Tommy's glare increased when the man brought the same bottle Tommy had dropped (and Techno must've caught) to his lips and took a few large sips, staring directly into Tommy's eyes.

He was clearly showing off.

"Bastard..." Tommy muttered, but it come out strained and raspy, his voice still raw from the wine (as well as the coughing fit afterward). Techno laughed, a genuine, hard laugh, and took another drink from the bottle. However, as he was drinking he seemed to remember something, and immediately became quiet again.

The abruptness made Tommy glance at him curiously. He thought maybe Techno had choked too, and was a little too joyful about the idea, only to find two heated red eyes fixtured on him. He stiffened. He didn't know why, but something about those eyes made him feel reproachful. Techno opened his mouth, and Tommy assumed it would be some sort of snide comment, however Techno'a words stunned.

"Tommy, are you a virgin?" Techno suddenly asked.

Tommy looked at him for a moment, mouth agape. The question was so out of the blue that he was unsure if he heard correctly, but seeing Techno's expectant stare, he turned beet red.

"W-What kind of question is that?" Tommy snapped, wiping furiously at the leftover wine on his chin. A swarm of butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he looked pointedly at the wall, trying to will them away. Only two gulps and his body was already behaving weirdly, wine sucked, Tommy thought, purposefully not focusing on the question.

Techno didn't even have the nerve to look embarrassed either, he just continued to stare Tommy with that weird vivid intensity. Tommy could feel Techno's eyes roam across his face, taking in every twitch and movement Tommy made - he ignored it. Techno was probably just trying to unsettle him and Tommy wasn't about to give the older man the satisfaction of a reaction.

He wondered why he didn't quite believe himself.

Eventually, Techno sat back with a huff, and Tommy glanced at him, unwillingly drawn in by the movement.

"A virgin, huh?" Techno hummed, his voice low and oddly pitched making the words come out more as a satisfied rumble. It sent a shiver down Tommy's spine, realizing faintly that even though Techno didn't appear so, he was very much drunk.

Tommy only had two gulps but he could already feel his mind becoming slightly fuzzy - Techno had almost the whole bottle.

The realization made him slightly nervous, his previous adrenaline rush leaving him. Tommy was used to dealing with a sober Techno. A Techno who was firmly in possession of his mind ― he wasn't sure what to expect from a Techno that was clearly inhibited with wine and drunk on laxity

Tommy took a step back, filled with a sudden caution he couldn't understand, but he was stopped by a firm hand on his waist. Techno was frowning now as he stared up at Tommy. He seemed trouble.

The hand on Tommy's waist was strangely hot, the heat of it sleeping past his shirt and into Tommy's skin. Tommy swallowed, his head becoming hot and unclear, and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he was suddenly pulled down onto Techno's lap.

Tommy froze immediately, confused and uncertain running through his mind. ... what just happened?

"Techno...?" He questioned hesitantly, looking nervously down at the other. Tommy’s body stiffened when his blue eyes met intense, heated red. Techno was staring at him with a fervent, hungry gaze that Tommy had never seen before. He shuddered and looked away, for some reason unable to face that intense gaze a moment longer.

Instead of answering Tommy's stuttered inquiry, Techno only hummed, pulling Tommy closer so he could rest his throat against his shoulder. So close, Tommy could _feel_ the way the sound vibrated Techno’s throat as the other man set the empty wine bottle down on the floor.

When Techno’s eyes flickered to Tommy's face, Tommy was hit with the sudden, urgent feeling that he should flee.

Tommy licked his lips and leaned forward slightly. "Uh... I don't think this position is appropriate...” Tommy started, leaning away. He was about to stand up when a strong arm snagged around his waist and pulled him further down onto Techno's lap. This time, instead of the edge of his thigh, Tommy was forced fully onto his lap.

Techno buried his face into Tommy's neck and inhaled deeply.

"You smell good." The man muttered.

"... Uh, thanks?" Tommy stuttered back, unsure of himself. Everything had happened so abruptly it left him slightly dazed. Tommy, briefly, hopefully, thought that maybe Techno was just affectionate when he was drunk?

That idea was promptly thrown out the window when he felt large hand slip under his shirt and palm at his back. Tommy trembled as his face became hot. He felt like he should say something, but when he thought of Techno's hand slowly rubbing his back, his mind went blank.

In the end, he didn't say anything. The two of them stayed like that, Techno slowly feeling around Tommy's back, eyes half-lidded and pleased, while Tommy stared at the wall behind Techno's head and pretended his shivers were of fear and nothing else.

He wasn't doing a good job.

Tommy was in the process of counting sheep when he felt a twitch down there. He froze, staring at the wall in horror. He unwilling to believe what he felt. He was... he was not getting hard to Techno rubbing his back! The man wasn't even doing anything!

Tommy quickly sat up, causing the hand on his back to pause. "I-I think we should stop." Tommy stuttered, pointedly looking anywhere but Techno's face as he made to stand. If Tommy let this continue, there was a very likely chance he would.... he would do something regretful (like getting hard).

Tommy was about to push Techno away―firmly aware of how wrong his thoughts were―when he felt something hot and wet dragged along his neck.

Tommy froze instantly, his hands on Techno's shoulders clenching down.  
  


For a moment, he was confused. 

And then he realized that it was a tongue.

Techno's tongue.

Techno’s.... Techno’s... 

Tommy's face became terribly hot. (He purposely ignored the very unignorable movement in his pants).

"Techno, really that's enough..." he said, pushing away with a little more strength than previously. But Techno's grip on his hips was unmovable, the hand previously rubbing at his back moving to also clamp around Tommy's thin waist. Tommy's efforts resulted in nothing even though Tommy wasn't holding back that much. For the first time, Tommy remembered just how strong Techno was.

A rush of anxiety shot through him and his struggling became a little more genuine. If he stayed here, it was impossible Techno wouldn't discover his little... problem. He had to move.

"Techno, I said that's enough!" Tommy shouted, but Techno continued without a care, the tongue at his neck uncaring dragging slowly along his skin. Every moment sent another tingle down to Tommy's lower half, and Tommy was consumed with the realization that he wouldn't be able to move.

That Techno was going to realize he was getting hard from this - Tommy wasn't sure why the idea was so embarrassing ― Techno was the one touching and licking him for crying out loud! ― but it was.

Eventually, like Tommy feared, Techno stopped his attack on his neck and pulled away to stare at Tommy. Techno licked his lips, his hazy red eyes trailing down Tommy's body in the most lewd way possible before stopping at Tommy's very obviously tented lower half.

Techno smirked and Tommy flushed. He was about to open his mouth and snarl some insult when Techno pulled Tommy's hips toward him, forcing him further into his lap. It was then Tommy felt something very hard and very big pressing against his bottom.

Tommy trembled.

Techno was... Techno was also hard.

The implication was not lost on Tommy.

Tommy sat nervously on Techno’s lap, trying to ignore the hardness pressing against him. His grip on Techno’s shoulders was hard enough to bruise, but the other man didn’t seem to notice. Tommy let out a slight gasp as Techno shifted beneath him before quickly snapping his mouth shut and looking away in embarrassment. What the hell was wrong with him right now.

"You're so light.” Techno muttered, the first words he had spoke in a while. He sounded disapproving.

Tommy tried not shift in anxiousness, afraid to rub against the thing pressing into his bottom."Uh, well Dream tends to burn my stuff a lot and the food..." he answered honestly before trailing off. It didn’t need much explanation, who in Dreamland didn’t know of Tommy’s exile?

Techno hummed in acknowledgement, but there was a slight downturn of his lips. He seemed strangely unhappy. “I see.”

“Yeah.” Tommy stuttered nervously as Techno’s hands slipped under his shirt and felt along his sides. Although Tommy’s shirt made him appear bigger, underneath he was a lot thinner than it suggested. Tommy shivered as Techno thumbed over his ribs, feeling each protruding bone before moving onto the next. When it reached the last it stopped. Tommy jerked slightly in Techno’s hands when he felt his thumb rub gently across Tommy’s nipple.

"Uhhh, Techno?" He asked shakily. The feeling felt weird, foreign, making his stomach curl tight and his body shake.

"What are you doing...?"

Techno didn't answer.

They both knew anyway.

Tommy felt unbearably tense. He was unsure if he should pull away from Techno or lean closer when Techno suddenly leaned forward and latched onto one of Tommy’s nipple through his shirt.

Tommy gasped, eyes blowing wide.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back to this one. Maybe.
> 
> There was actually two version of this, this one and a wayyy more dubious consent one but this one was more complete.


	5. Sweet Little Brother

Techno loves his family. To him, there is nothing more important than blood. It was true since the day he was born, and it was true the moment he laid eyes on his new older brother and father and knew he was destined to protect them.

And it held true when their father cradled a young child in his arms and told them they were to be brothers. No matter how old he got, this never changed. He still watched carefully over Wilbur to make sure the elder didn't hurt himself, despite himself being younger, and he still appeared by Phil’s side whenever the man needed help, quickly becoming the one who did the heavy lifting as he aged. He still trained diligently and kept his eyes open for monsters, for anything that could harm his family, because that was what he did. 

Technoblade was, by all accounts, a good brother and a good son.

But with Tommy... it was a little different. Techno's diligences toward the younger went beyond care and protectiveness. Techno was... to put it lightly, enamoured. Whatever the younger wanted, Techno got him. Whether it was raspberries that only grew at the highest peaks, or the newest toy or trinket three towns away, nothing the boy could ask for would ever be too much. Techno even gave Tommy his cloak when he wanted to play superheroes, something that shocked the entire household, because Techno never let anyone have his cloak. It was the only heirloom he left from his parents and it was unbelievably special to him. 

Techno thinks he would have let Tommy keep it too, if the boy so asked.

To put it lightly, Techno pampered his younger brother. Tommy grew slightly spoilt because of it, but Techno didn't mind. In fact, he encouraged it. He basked in the way Tommy always sought him out for anything and everything, coming to rely on Technoblade for even the trivalent of things. There came a point where Tommy demanded to be carried whenever he didn't feel like walking, for Techno to draw his bath and feed him his food and even tuck him in at night.

Techno would have happily allowed it to continue if their father hadn't put a stop to it. Techno was 14 and Tommy was 10, and they were too old to continue such childish things. Their father chided Techno for spoiling Tommy so much ― told him that if he continued like so, Tommy wouldn't learn to anything on his own. He would forever remain helpless, and in such a world, it wasn't something the boy could afford.

Techno thinks that that is just fine. If Tommy remained helpless, unable to do the simplest things without aid, naive and foolish to the world’s cruelty—it was just fine. Tommy didn't need to learn how to wield a sword, Techno would be there to protect him. And Tommy didn't need to learn how to cook or clean or even tie his shoes ― Techno would do it all.

His father tells him if Tommy doesn't learn to fend for himself, the world will devour him.

Technoblade thinks that is just fine.

Because he would devour the world first.

Still, Technoblade is 14, still a child ― and so he listens to his father. Gone were the days where Technoblade openly and freely spoiled Tommy. Tommy had to learn to tie his shoes, and button his shirt, and draw his own bath and walk on his own two feet. Their father even began to teach Tommy the way of the sword ― something Technoblade was originally opposed to, but upon seeing Tommy's eagerness, finally relented.

As for tucking himself in at night... that part, Technoblade was still allowed to do. He would read him bedtime stories, and when he was done, he would pull the blanket up and merely watch. It was only an hour after Tommy fell asleep that Technoblade leaves, content in the fact that Tommy was here and safe and alive and  _his_.

Their father doesn't notice.

Technoblade doesn't see any reason why he should. After all, Technoblade was just being a good brother.

He still sneaks Tommy toys whenever he can and is bright enough to realize their father knows of this, even though Tommy isn’t. The fact that new toys continue to show up unannounced doesn't really make for a good cover ― but their father says nothing, and so Techno takes it as allowance. It seems they both enjoy seeing Tommy’s face light up whenever he gets a new toy. 

Techno ignores the possessive curl in his chest when he thinks of it. They’re brothers, family, and Phil is their father. There’s no reason for him to feel that way.

The feeling grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Techno who slowly grows dark and possessive over Tommy, who quickly becomes his entire world.


End file.
